


Birth Names And Bleach

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's not even sure what the woman he's been followings name is but he does know that he feels weirdly drawn to her and that he thinks killing her is a waste of talent that S.H.I.E.L.D. could use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short because I was really excited about it but other chapters will be way longer. There aren't any other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are in this chapter. Also this is based on [this](http://stevetony.tumblr.com/post/106370669911/clintasha-soulmate-au-where-youre-born-with-your) headcannon

"I knew you'd catch up to me eventually." The voice in the darkness murmured a combination of sultry and predatory. "Who do you work for?"

"A better question" Clint responded trying to get a better idea of where the voice was coming from. "Is who do you work for?"

"I work for no one but myself." It responded to his left and he found himself wishing he had brought a flashlight so he could at least see what was around him, all he knew was that it was a large warehouse. "Why are you here?"

Clint decided brutal honestly would be his best bet at this point, after 3 months tracking this woman that didn't even have a regular alias he couldn't let her slip away again. "I've been sent to kill you."

She kicked him square in the chest before she took off running in the opposite direction so fast that she turned into a red and black blur to Clint's startled eyes. He managed to keep his balance then ran after her as fast as his feet would take which, admittedly, was not that fast.

He tripped over something in the darkness and hit the floor face first skidding a couple feet before coming to a stop. He attempted to push himself up but a booted foot held him to the floor.

"Tell me who you work for." She said suddenly sounding dangerous

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. ." Clint grunted finding it difficult to breathe.

"What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She questioned.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division." 

"I don't even know who the hell these people are and they're trying to kill me, why?"

"We know about Sao Paulo."

She froze for an moment before grabbing the back of Clint's shirt and hauling him to his feet only to pin him against the closest wall. She spent a few minutes searching his eye in silence before she spoke. "You don't want to kill me."

Clint shrugged, not sure what the appropriate response was. "I think you would be a great asset to S.H.I.E.L.D., you have a skill set that outmatches that of most operatives I've met and you're good at staying off the radar. Which makes me wonder where you were trained but I was taught not to ask stuff like that until the second date." 

"What exactly would I get out of working for an organization that sent someone after me for 3 months to kill me."

"A better paycheck, some benefits, plus you'd be working for the good guys."

She threw her head back in a laugh. "You really think I care who I'm working for?"

"Yes I do." Clint said looking her straight in the eye.

"Is this a legitimate job offer or am I going to walk into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and be thrown into a cell."

"No one's going to throw you in a cell."

She stood there for a minute still pinning him to the wall before stepping back and letting him go.

"If I decide after joining that I don't want to stay will they let me leave?"

"In all honesty I don't know."

She nodded as if this was the answer she had been expecting. "I'll join you on one condition." Clint cocked his eyebrows signaling for her to continue. "You're the one who trains me."

Clint couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really need training?"

"I'll need to know the basic protocols and signals you use in the field. Plus I'm sure there's some weaponry that you have that I'm unfamiliar with." She said being completely serious as well as professional.

"I guess you're right. Just as a warning Director Fury will more than likely make you spend a few hours debriefing."

"I think I can handle that." She murmured.

Clint nodded. "Good. Now what's your name?"

"I don't know my birth name so I go by Natasha Romanov."

"Okay then, Natasha. Let's go."


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've always believed that the only way to build trust is to risk getting burned in the process."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been too long since I updates this but here we go! Chapter 2 of god knows how many

After three and a half hours in an interrogation room filled with people Natasha was more than happy to be lead to a private room. Or as private as an intelligence agency could be. She spent the first five minutes in the room finding all the cameras and microphones knowing how anyone watching would perceive her actions but not really caring.

After double checking to make sure there was no cameras behind the provided changing screen Natasha slipped behind it and changed into the provided navy blue t-shirt and sweatpants complete with S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. Just as she was emerging from the little sectioned off area of her room there was a brisk knock on her door followed by a muffled "It's Clint."

"Come in." She called, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.

Clint walked in wearing essentially the same thing she was just a sweatshirt instead of a t-shirt. "So did Fury scare you shitless?"

She laughed. "Considering what you know about me do you really expect a guy with an eye patch to scare me?"

"No I suppose not. He scared me the first time I met him but I was just a scrawny homeless kid at the time so I think I'm a little entitled."

"i've seen people that are a lot scarier than him." Natasha said shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

Clint quickly decided to change the subject realizing he was probably better off not knowing. "So how long is Director Fury making you sleep in this hellhole?"

"He didn't say. He did say to rest up though, apparently he wants to see what I've got." She said, putting air quotes around 'what I've got'.

"I'd pay to watch that." Clint said smirking.

"Well, if you don't leave soon so I can get my sleep you're going to find out first hand."

"I know when I'm not wanted." Clint said backing away with his hands raised.

"Then why did you follow me for three months?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ooooh shots fired. See you tomorrow, Red."

"Do not call me Red."

"What can I call you then? Always calling you Natasha will get old really fast."

She rolled her eyes. "If you insist on giving me a nickname call me Nat."

Clint smirked. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Nat."

"See you tomorrow, jerk." Nat murmured as the door closed behind him.

She climbed under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

\- - - - - 

"OKay, Romanov, you're up." Fury's voice boomed over the PA system as a man in dark navy blue S.H.I.L.E.D. gear opened the metal door in front of her.

She stepped into a room about the size of your average gymnasium with what she presumed to be wrestling mats on the floor. It was dimly lit with only a few lights casting shadows on the various obstacles scattered through out the room. She forced her eyes to focus to the dark picking out immediately several pieces of gymnastics equipment.

"You have 10 minutes to do whatever you want with the equipment in the room. Have fun."

10 minutes later she was sweaty but triumphant as she walked back out the doors into the locker room. Fury stepped in through the main door, his arms crossed, with Clint directly behind him, grinning like a kid at Christmas. She began towel drying her hair.

"That was pretty impressive. I haven't seen anyone that good in a while."

Clint's face turned one of surprise at that as he looked at him a little pained and Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Barton here made a good call bringing you in but here's the thing. I don't know how much I can trust you and I don't know how much you trust me which gives us an issue. I can't run this operation without knowing I can trust every agent and that every agent trusts me. So how do you propose we change this?"

"I've always believed that the only way to build trust is to risk getting burned in the process."

"That's a nice sentiment but unfortunately I can't exactly apply it to the current situation due to the fact that this isn't entirely my decision." 

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a man in his early thirties with ash blonde hair a slightly receding hairline. "Sir, we've got an 0-8-4." He said dryly. "But there's a complication."

"And what would that be Agent Coulson?" Fury said not sounding the least bit concerned.

"We didn't get to it first."

Fury made a noise that sounded more like a groan then anything. "Where is it?"

"It's right here in Budapest."


	3. Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course I can. I'm Hawkeye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo chapter 3! Also I've decided that this going to be 6 chapters long so we're half done already!

"Sir with all due respect I think this is a terrible idea." 

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. Your input is, as always, highly valued and believe me when I say that I have fully assessed all the possibilities associated with this particular operation." Fury said, sounding strained and more than a little ticked off.

"Then why are you still sending a completely untrained woman that is not only not an agent but was until yesterday a fugitive and enemy of SHIELD?" Phil was obviously frustrated by the Directors obvious dismissal of his protests.

"Agent Barton trusts her."

"Agent Barton trusts anything with breasts."

"Hey!" Clint protested. "That's not true."

"Sorry, Agent Barton trusts anything with breasts that smiles at him." Phil said looking weirdly smug. "Better?"

"That's still not entirely true."

"As I was saying sir, it's ridiculous."

"First of all, Agent Coulson, just because she hasn't been trained by SHIELD does not mean she is untrained. Second, this is the perfect type of mission to test her loyalty on. There are no secrets for her to run off with nor is there any captives for her to set free. It would take a lot for this to go sideways. And I also personally don't think she's here to be a spy. She ran for too long for that. I understand why you could be frustrated by this Phil but I've already made the decision. Bring her in Clint."

Clint nodded and left to go get Natasha. They returned a few moments later and Fury asked them to sit.

"You said you've always believed that the only way to build trust is to risk getting burned in the process. Well I'm taking your advice. You're going in with Agent Barton to assess and retrieve the 0-8-4, Agent Coulson will be overseeing the op. And before you ask, an 0-8-4 is an object of unknown origin. You were once an 0-8-4. So was Agent Barton. This particular one is an object, believed to be an old Hydra weapon buried with an old base that was recently uncovered. Unfortunately there are a lot of people in this area of the world that agreed with both Adolf Hitler and Johann Schmidt and they decided to take it for themselves. Currently they have the entire base surrounded as well as reinforcements not far away. Your job is to slip in quietly, discern whether or not the object is dangerous and remove it based on your classification." Fury told them, his eye moving between the two of them. "Understand?"

After they both nodded Fury stepped back and let Phil take over. "It is believe to be powered by tesseract technology like most of the later Hydra weapons. We still don't understand most of the tech involved so we're unsure about how dangerous it is which is why we want you two."

"So in other words we're expendable." Natasha said, stone faced.

"The opposite actually. We figured if anyone could handle something like that it would be you two." Phil said equally stone faced.

Natasha nodded obviously satisfied with his answer. "Will I be given something to wear?"

Fury stepped forward again. "I know of an agent that's about your size. I'll see if she's got anything. In the mean time suit up, Agent Barton. You're leaving tonight."

\- - - - -

Natasha felt the dew from all the plants she had she had brushed against while making her way though the forest start to soak through her clothes as she crouched down next to Clint.

"See anything?" She asked in a whisper not personally able to see a single thing from her spot in the bush.

"Two men, sidearms only but big. And very serious looking. Not sure what they could want with an 0-8-4."

"In this area it's more than likely that they just don't want us to have it." Natasha murmured moving backwards before jumping up and beginning to climb the tree directly behind them. Once she was up a few feet she jumped to the branch of a tree at the edge of the forest causing the branch to tremble a little and Clint saw one of the look in her direction before reaching behind him and pullling an MP 4 off his back before shooting straight at Nat, knocking her off the branch she was perched on. Clint stayed still for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to come take a look before slinking out of the bushes and jogging over to Natasha.

"Are you hurt?" Clint asked in a hushed whisper.

"it grazed my hip a little. I'll be okay."

"Let me take a look at least. We don't want it to be more serious than you think and have you wade in there seriously injured."

She sighed but shifted before pulling down the waistband of her pants to expose the grazed skin. It was quite red but the wound isn't the first thing he noticed.

"You don't have your soulmate mark." Clint realized how dumb he sounded but couldn't help himself to ask. "What happened?"

"I was trained in The Red Room, which is part of a larger organization that was never named and only referred to as "The Mother". They had been kidnapping young Soviet girls and forcing them to go through what they called The Black Widow program from as early as the nineteen-twenties. Part of the program was making sure the girls had no emotional attachments and prevent future ones from occurring as such every girl had her soulmate mark bleached off her skin before the age of 10 without warning so she would have no time to memorize the name. I, personally, was eight and I can't even remember the first letter." She said with as little emotion as humanly possible.

"That-that's horrible." Clint said swallowing. "I've never met anyone with the same name as my mark. It can get a little frustrating. That probably sounding a little insensitive."

Natasha laughed. "Only a little. What's the name?" 

"Nadia." He said quietly sounding kind of embarrassed.

"You've never met anyone named Nadia? Seriously?"

Clint nodded.

"Well it is Russian so it might not be as popular in the United States as it was where I grew up but believe me, there are plenty of Nadia's out there. But weren't you supposed to be checking the wound I just received?"

"Oh shit, right." Clint examined the small wound. There wasn't any blood nor did it look very serious. "It doesn't look like it'll be that big of a deal. How do you feel after falling out of a tree?"

"I feel fine. If I felt any other way I would have been the one asking you to check my wound." She said pulling her waistband back up and her shirt back down.

"Fair point." Clint said as they both stood up. "Anyway, it looks like I was wrong. At least one of them have a piece of heavy artillery. I'm gonna radio in to base and ask if they want them taken out of just sedated."

Natasha nodded, reaching his to her backpack for her water bottle as Clint retreated into the forest.

Five minutes later he came back with the radio tucked neatly under his arm. "Coulson said out main priority is to get the 0-8-4 so the decision is ours. I think we'd be safer if we just got rid of them rather than face the possibility of one of both of them waking up and calling for reinforcements."

She nodded. "Makes sense to me. How much noise do those things make?" She asked looking at his arrows.

"Very little."

"You should use them instead then. One gun shot can be passed off as someone getting scared especially if they have radios but two or three? Not as likely and this time the won't be able to answer the radio. But are you sure you can hit them?"

Clint smirked a little. "Of course I can. I'm Hawkeye."


End file.
